1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to building construction, and more particularly to apparatus and methods for sealing openings around window and door members by the adaptation of an installation assembly for those windows and doors as best fitted to the buildings receptive conditions, the present application being a continuation-in-part application of application Ser. No. 12/924,062, now U.S. Pat. No. 8,272,117, issued on 25 Sep. 2012, which is a divisional application of U.S. Pat. No. 7,797,891 issued on 21 of Sep. 2010, each of which are incorporated by reference herein, in their entirety.
2. Prior Art Discussion
U.S. Pat. No. 7,797,891 describes an effective method for the installation and sealing of door and window frames to a building opening, so as to comprise a proper air barrier there between. One aspect of that invention is the use of a closed cell polyethylene “foam body” which may be re-shaped through an extruder and then effectively plasticly sealed to a perimeter frame. Such a “foam body” supports an assembly comprised of a co-extruded “air fin”, a “compression rod”, an inserted “shim post” and “corner termination blocks”. Collectively, such assembly transitions the space between the opening in the building and the frame of the door or window to be inserted within. The “air fin” however is co-extruded onto the “foam body” and is comprised of polyethylene, and the options for effectively sealing this material are unfortunately limited to thermoplastic welding. The “terminal block” portion of this assembly is solid and as such, would resist flexing during a seismic event.
It is hence, an object of the present invention, to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method of interchanging the components of the assembly, so as to effectively transition the space between the polyethylene “foam body” and the building opening, so as to allow the use of conventional building sealants therewithin.
It is still yet another object of the present invention, to provide air fin corner which will permit flexure during a seismic event.